Everything At Once
by afeverdream
Summary: Nine adventures featuring a former Assassin turned hero and a God of Chaos and Mischief. Watch as they navigate trimesters,baby showers and one very overprotective co-worker.
1. Bright As Day

**So begins little pieces of Loki and Natasha making a baby. God help us all. I blame MarineLvr84. ;)**

**As usual I own nada, zero and zilch.**

* * *

He panicked. Absolutely ran around the apartment like loon. All because of a box he found in the garbage that Tash asked him to take out. In his freaked out (Barton was going to shoot him in the eye and Stark was going to use his ribcage as a hat just for fun.) state, Loki didn't notice the petite assassin watching him as he babbled to himself.

"You know it's not the end of the world." That statement stopped him dead. "Has Odin or Frigga actually ever said anything about Ragnarok? Because I think that was the ancient version of the zombiepocolypse."

He just gapped at the redhead. Shaking his head no finally muttered out, "No." Her eyebrows rose. "Clint. . .Me." Loki ground out.

"And why is Barton going to be plotting your immediate death?" The god of chaos, mischief and bedtime Shakespearean reenactments (in the nude before bedtime) sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward. "Because we had a 'long' talk when you and I first," a spastic hand motion indicated her and him. "Got together, about what would make you happy. Babies where on the nuclear hazard list. I am not as he said quality father material because of my family history."

His silver tongue completely failed him. He watched Natasha narrow her eyes and clench her jaw. She walked up to him and grabbed his wrist, wincing at the temperature change. Loki's skin kept reverting to his Jotun state as a defense reaction.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed under his jaw. "Clint is an overprotective ass. No one decides who will father my child besides me. And you make me happy." His pulse calmed under her lips.

Loki tucked her head under his chin. His arms wrapping around her. "It wasn't wrong?"

He felt her lips curve, "No I went to the doctor today. Clint has seven months to warm up to the idea." Her eyes peeped up. "Loki I'm just as scared as you. What if I ..."

He rested his forehead on hers. Breathing her scent, Loki held her. "Then we learn." Her smile broke his heart and rebuilt again.

"Good. Now finish getting the trash around. I want pizza and a root beer float."


	2. As Light As Play

**I have wifi at the beach house! I did a happy snoopy dance. Hopefully I'll get to update White Blank Page this week also!**

**As usual I do not own. Someone else has been making money from this 20 years before was born at least! i do own the box of wine that's sitting next to me though.**

* * *

"So Tash I was thinking if it was a boy you could totally name him after his dear uncle Clint. Or if it's girl you could spice it up and name her Barton. That's a nice ring! Barton Lokisdottir."

Dear lord this headache wasn't going to go away.

"Or maybe you could name her something Russian ish. Like all Czar Nicholas era. Pepper has a list somewhere. We we're brainstorming and you do not want to hear some of the names Tony came up with."

She was really going to take one of his arrows and stab it into his thigh.

The sharpshooter went to one his mouth again and found it suddenly stuck. Almost like a tread had daintily sewn it closed from end to end.

Natasha Romanov looked up into green eyes that mirrored the same amount of amusement and annoyance she felt. She couldn't even blame first trimester hormones; Clint was just being that awful.

"He's warmed up to this I see." She nodded. Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, "Pepper Potts is not needed to compile a list of names, Barton. If a girl we were entertaining the idea of Helena or Hela for short. A boy, Sveinn has been thought about." A muffled noise answered him. The soon to be father narrowed his eyes. Barton would need a lesson on what power names had, Sveinn was strong and young. Maybe he could help him along by having Thor place Mjolnar on him and have Volstagg read in depth history on Norse family names.

"I am thankful for all the support you and the other Avengers have given us but the next time you decide to explain to Mr. Rodgers 'the bird and the bees' and use Tasha and I as examples, I will select certain body parts to give frostbite. Starting with having you be a volunteer to demonstrate the term 'Blue Balls'."

The babbling stopped and whimper took its place.

Natasha only grinned and stood on tiptoes to kiss his nose. His hand rested on the slight swell of her stomach.

Loki lowered his eyes, his lips curving and moving towards her sweetheart mouth. Barton started making gagging sounds. She pulled his head down and whispered into the shell of his ear, "Make him go get me tacos and more root beer floats."

Both men made gagging noises at that.


End file.
